I can't choose
by Diamond-baby94
Summary: Lioness n axel are okay...what goin with lioness though...and how will her life change due to a certain news. Chapter 9 now up
1. Chapter 1

The gang waited in Mr Lee's office, he had said he was bringing someone into the group but didn't mention if it was male or female.

"Where is he? He's late!" Lioness said, she was getting a little inpatient these days the guys didn't know why but suddenly she would just snap at them and would later act like nothing was wrong with her.

"Lioness he is only like 5minutes late I'm sure he has a reason." said Shark.

Lioness sighed and walked out of the room.

"What's her deal!" hawk shouted he too was angry with her behaviour.

"Yeh sometimes she would just snap at us and then she would be all cheerful like a twisted freak." King said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Guys just leave it." said Axel and he stood up and strode towards the door.

"whe-" Shark said at last but was shushed by Axel.

He slowly looked out the door looking if Lioness was listening but he found her sitting by the door on the floor her eye brows scrunched up her heart was aching.

"So that's what you guys really think of me huh?" she said her voice low making it sound deep.

But Axel kept quiet.

"I can't believe this!" and she got up and walked into the room where the rest of the guys were, she sat in the corner of the room her head in her hands.

"I see they are already waiting" Mr Lee said as he walked into the room the team were waiting in. "Hello team, well this is your new team mate, His new name is-"

"Edward Thompson known as Eddie or high school jerk and local heart-breaker!" Lioness said her yellowish greenish eyes filled with hatred.

"Cat, Catalina Leone wow haven't we grown!" Eddie said

Lioness did a sarcastic laugh and her face turned solid.

"There's no way I can get you out of my life is there?" Lioness said, her mind flashing back to past events.

"Oh common it was just mindless fun." he said smiling showing his good looks.

"Everything is just a joke to you isn't it, you never take anything seriously, all because of you my twin sister died and you start giving me all this bull about mindless fun, do me a favour and stay out of my way!" She screamed unshed tears running down her eyes "actually no stay out of MY LIFE" she ran out of the room her heels clicking the freshly polished floor. "I'm going home join me if you want!" she called out.

After Lioness had gone it took at least 2 minutes before a conversation started.

"What's today's date?" Eddie asked.

"12th of January, why you guys had history?" Shark asked, he had never seen Lioness cry. Well guess there's a first time for everything right.

"Holy Shit this time 2 years ago Lioness' sister died!" Eddie said the tone of his voice solemn.

"No wonder she was acting like a real Bitch these days!" said King.

"Come on team lets get home" said Axel who gestured for the team and Eddie to follow him.

At home Lioness was in the living room she sat there cross legged, she was in a dark green tank top and white jogging pants on her top said 'star'. She was watching a movie called 'Aquamarine' but decided to cook dinner ready for the guys she made spaghetti bolognaise as she was putting them on six plates she heard the door knob rattling so she went to the living room. She saw the guys laughing with their new team mate so she just went to the dining table and sat down and started eating.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn what is that delicious aroma!" King said as the group walked into the dinning room.

"Well this looks delicious don't it guys." Shark said, he was trying to make Lioness look up but she didn't.

"Ok guys dig in!" King said trying to change the subject.

"So… Cat-"Eddie said but was cut off by Lioness.

"Lioness" she said and got up threw away her food.

"Oooooooooo what you did really hurt her!" Hawk said "That's her favourite food."

"I'll go talk to her." Axel said getting up from is seat and heading for Lioness' room.

She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Go away." She said "please." her voice sounding like a frightened child.

"Look Lioness I'm coming in if you like it or not." He said and walked in, he saw her sitting in a corner of her room her face tear stained hair messy framing her face.

"What do you want?" she said not turning her gaze from the floor. Even when Axel's shadow was there.

"Lioness are you ok?" he asked "You can tell me anything if you want I won't mind you know."

"You would never understand Axel trust me, no one can understand what I'm going through." She said gently moving her head to him, he could see the hurt in her eyes it was deep though really deep.

"If you do wanna talk I'm just you know next door." he winked at her then he turned to leave.

"Please stay." she said she sighed. "Look here's what happened, you see when I was 15 I and my older twin sister went out to the cinema, we met Eddie there, at the time he was my sister's boyfriend he was every girls fantasy and dream. One night, my sister wasn't home by curfew, I and the family went out to look for her, I was crossing the road when a car headed straight for me fortunately for me I was an expert in martial arts so I jumped out of the way, the car quickly braked having seen a car was in front of him, I found Eddie was drinking and driving and my sister was in the passenger seat, unfortunately for her she went into a coma and after 2 months died doctors had no idea why though so I swore never to forgive Eddie for what he did to me ever." she said her tears flowing easily down her cheeks her sobs becoming louder every moment.

"I am so sorry I didn't know." Axel said he offered her a hand and she took it, he let her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes until her sobs became slower and silent, he looked over his shoulder and realised she was asleep. He carried her unto her bed and pulled the covers over her as if nursing a little child, he kissed he soft cheek and left for his own room.

-alarm-

"Morning guys" she said as she walked into the kitchen that morning. She was a lot happier than before.

"Morning sunshine!" Eddie said he was trying to make her forgive him.

"Good morning Edward how are you today!" said Lioness, this made the rest of the guys extremely surprised including Eddie, they were sure she would slap him or something.

"Err lioness are you feeling ok?" Shark said feeling her forehead.

"Course I am, what made you think that silly." she replied.

"Because we were sure you would have ripped his head off." King said.

"Yeah oh well." she said in a casual way.

-beep-

-beep-

"Mr Lee you called?" Axel said

"Yes there was a robbery at the local museum, on the security tapes we saw Paine taking the golden amulet, it was said it had special powers to wipe out the whole world, it was kept by 2 guardians but 1 guardian is said to be dead so it was turned into the museum hoping it would be safe. I'll send you the co-ordinates."

"Thanks we'll be on our way." said Axel. "Team Gear it up!"

"Oooo look what the cat dropped in!" Spidah said.

"Don't touch what you can't afford hunny!" Lioness said.

"Getting fasty are we!" tutted Spidah his eyes scanning her body hungrily, he had always felt different about her.

"Do you even know the meaning of that word!" she said and kicked him where it hurt.

"Ouch! That HURT BITCH!" he screamed he fell flat on his face.

"Too bad little Spidah looking for mummy awwwww too bad she left the building!" she said and looked over him. She walked away from him after a while to look for the rest of the team.

-meanwhile-

"Flesh you did the wrong thing at the wrong time!" yelled King. He punched Flesh in the face and did a back kick hitting flesh in the back and in less than a second Flesh was on the floor.

-again meanwhile-

"Get away from the amulet Paine or face the consequences!" Axel shouted he was not going to let Paine get away with the amulet.

"Make me Manning" Paine shouted back.

"FINE!" Axel said and headed towards Paine, but he was grabbed by the head by Paine, Paine relinquished pain unto Axel, until he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"get off him or I shall make you!" Lioness said getting in a fighting stance.

Paine immediately flung Axel and got ready for Lioness.

"This is child's play." said Paine.

"So why are you playing it!" Lioness said .

Lioness really needed the amulet back she had a feeling it was her destiny.

Paine reached for her head but she put her hands in front of her to protect her but a shield appeared.

"What the fuck?" she whispered this had never happened.

Axel was beginning to wake up he too saw the shield, he couldn't believe it.

Lioness then began to change her eye colour turned hazel her hair out of the pack her top changed in to a green top with a white outline and her bottoms changed into a white mini skirt with a green outline she was also wearing white heels.

Just as all that happened the rest of the group: King, Shark and Hawk walked in to see this.

"Wow" was all every one in the room could say.

"Well ain't that nice she's one of the guardians, who woulda thought!" said Paine and then made a grab for Lioness' head. But somehow she blocked him, it was like she was using her mind to block it. She then flew up in the air and raised Paine and his goons out of the museum and dumped them into a nearby garage.

"MANNING!" screamed Paine.

Lioness then retrieved the amulet and beamed it somewhere she thought no one could find it.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Shark said he scanned Lioness thoroughly she was looking divine.

"Yeah totally!" said Hawk and King together.

"So… you're one of the guardians, you didn't tell us!" said Axel at last.

"Sorry but I didn't want anything to do with it since you know she died." Lioness said.

"You looked really good you know." Eddie said finally.

"Really you think, from you that's a compliment, anyway last four back have to go to the store!" and she made off as fast as lightning.

"Eddie, King, Shark and Hawk you have to go to the store. Ha!" said Lioness this left her and Axel to have some alone time.

"Cya don't get to friendly with each other while were gone!" said Eddie but this got him a slap across the face courtesy of Lioness.

"bye" with that she shut the door and made her way into the living room where Axel was waiting, they were going to watch a romantic comedy.

"right ok err lets get it started then shall we." she said and turned on the DVD player.

In the middle of the film Axel put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. She looked up to see his face and saw his face moving close to hers, her heart was beating, she could hear it in her ears, she didn't know what to do so she let him lead, his soft lips touched hers and their tongues met , Axel deepened the kiss and wound his arms around Lioness' waist, his ands searching hungrily through her top, her hands holding on to him tightly not wanting to let go they both wanted more.


	2. Were we meant to be?

They heard the door rustling, they sprang apart Lioness straightening her clothes. She and Axel sat back on the sofa each of them not daring to speak . Lioness staring from side to side she was feeling strange every minute of being near Axel. Axel on the other hand was sitting there casually inside he was worried maybe he should tell her how he felt, but a part of him telling him maybe she didn't like him maybe he had read the signs wrongly.

"We're home!" They heard someone call from the doorway. Then Eddie suddenly came from behind Lioness and she screamed for dear life.

"Eddie what's wrong with you!" she screamed "Are ya trying to kill me!"

"Why are you so jumpy you used to love that?" he said clearly hurt.

"Sorry I just don't feel to well ok." she said and walked into her room, she changed into her towel and saw bites on her neck, she shivered. She had a long shower and as she got into her room and was picking her clothes she heard a knock on the door. She was praying for it not to me Axel, but no one ever got that lucky.

"Lioness can I talk to you please?" Axel said softly.

"What now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes now please?" he asked.

"Yeah ok come in." she said. When he came in he found her sitting on the edge of her bed he sat next to her but was alarmed when he saw the marks.

"Sorry about that." he said with an apologising smile.

"No worries, so what did you want to talk about?" she asked she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, you know what just happened do you have any regrets?" Axel asked.

"What are you talking about Axe why would you think I have regrets?" Lioness said

"Well coz I really wanted to tell you this but I kinda you know like you." he said but didn't dare look at her.

She went to look at him raising his head with the tip of her finger. Her eyes were gleaming.

"Its kinda ok you know, I kinda like you too so it alright." she said and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned back taking her with him, her towel was loosening dangerously, his hands feeling her. 'I can't do this!' she thought and just by coincidence there was a knock on the door.

"Lioness I know you're busy but do you mind coming to dinner with me, or do you already have plans?" Eddie said.

"Err Eddie ok I err don't know I'll get back to you k." she said looking towards the door.

Making sure he couldn't't hear Eddie Axel finally spoke up.

"So you going?" he asked.

"I don't really know." she said, she looked like she was going to cry. "Can you please go I need to change." she said.

"Oh ok sure." he said and walked out.

Lioness then started to cry and soon slept off. She woke up 2 hours later by hearing a knock on the door. She quickly put on fresh clothes and answered the door.

"Hey what's up." She said to Eddie, she was pretending to be happy.

"Err yeah, so do you want to go to dinner with me?" he asked

"Oh my God I didn't get back to you did I? I am so sorry but I can't come I feel terrible." she said with a hint of sympathy.

"Oh don't worry about it just wanted to tell you dinner is served." Eddie said and walked away from Lioness' door, she now really felt terrible. So she didn't bother going down for dinner.

-next day-

The group were in the swimming pool when Lioness came down. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a black mini skirt she was wearing leather booths and dark shades, and her hair was in a high pony tail.

She walked into the room and the guys looked at her, they were really surprised.

"It's not polite to stare, we need to get down to the Town Hall." she said.

"Err why Mr Lee didn't call did he?" King said.

"No he didn't but I sense something's going on, I'll be back by midday k!" she said and walked out of the room.

"Do you think we should join her?" Hawk asked.

"Let's spy on her." Shark said.

"You guys haven't seen her mad?" Eddie asked.

"What could she do team Gear it up!" Axel said. They took the route she took and hid in the shadows.

"Paine!" she yelled

"You rang ma'am?" Paine's daughter said

"What are you doing here painette?" Lioness said

"Why don't you ask your friends that?" she said and she pointed to where the group were hiding.

Lioness looked at where she was told to and she was astonished.

"I'll deal with you guys later!" She said.

But before she could do something she was blasted into a brick wall. Eddie came to help her but he couldn't touch her because her skin was hot like fiery hot Paine's daughter had made a mistake. Lioness rose up her eyes red her hair blowing behind her. Her hands were glowing she had a crystal where her heart was supposed to be. She blasted Paine's daughter who I think name's Magnus in to the wall but the attack was blocked.

Magnus's and Lioness' attacked at the same time making a magnetic reaction.

"That the best you got coz this seems like a warm up!" Magnus said and blew on her nails.

"Fine get ready for the main course!" Lioness said and she double up and then triples and quadruplets appeared they all attacked at the same time Magnus was then blasted into the wall but unbelievably Axel went to help her then by surprise Axel kissed her and she kissed him back, Lioness knew this was going to happen she felt it in her veins so she just disappeared.

"Hey Li wake up." Eddie said and gently shook her "Wake up."

"What don't!" Lioness said from behind him.

"What the fuck!" Eddie said

"Oh no need to be frightened Eddie this is me, well me in astro projection." said Lioness.

"So you ok?" Eddie said with a concerned face.

"Yeah it was over before it even started, Eddie I never knew it hurt that much." She said.

"Come on plenty of guys would die to go out with you no need to beat your self up over someone who doesn't appreciate your love." he replied.

"Eddie you my darling are coming out with me tonight oh and be sure to invite the rest of the group I have a little surprise for Axel Manning!" she said and kissed Eddie's cheek "Oh and don't wake me up.


	3. I hate to love you

They were at the club Lioness had told them to come. They got a table and a man came on stage.

"Hiya folks, I'm Jack, I guess y'all are here for the talent show and need I remind you whoever makes it gets to go to Hollywood and make a hit single C.D. "Right first on our list today is Chantelle Herded." After Chantelle had finished her song Jack came again to pronounce the next performer. "Right guys the next performer is Cat Leone she will be singing a song called Leave (Get out)." Just then Lioness stood there in a red tube top and a red mini skirt with a slit with red knee high booths she had make-up on but it wasn't too much.

"Hi everyone I'll be singing a song I thought of a couple of hours ago because of some thing that happened to me." she said and got into her position. She started singing, she sounded like an angel, Eddie looked at her with amazement she never seized to amaze him, just when he thought she was ordinary she comes something new.

Verse 1.

"I've been waitin' all day for ya babe  
So won't ya come and sit and talk to me,  
and tell me how we're gonna be together always,  
hope ya know that when it's late at night,  
I hold on to my pillow tight,  
and think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that your here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

Chorus

Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
Cuz I know, about her (loser), and I wonder (Why),   
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)

Verse 2. 

Tell me why your lookin' so confused,  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth,  
How could you ever be so coooooold  
To go behind my back and call my friend,  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head,  
Because you left her number on yo' phone,  
(So now after all that's said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame buuut  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

(Chorus)

Get out (Leave), right now   
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
(You to be gone)  
Cuz I know, about her (loser), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies,(All the lies that youuuuu)  
you said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)

Verse 3.

I wanted you right here with me,  
But I have no choice you've gotta leave,  
Because my heart is breakin', with every word im sayin',   
I gave up everything I had,  
For somethin' that just wouldn't last,  
But I refuse to cry,  
No tears will fall from these,   
Eyeee-eyeee-eyeees  
Ohhhh ohhhhh Yeah

GEEEEEEEEET OUT! 

(Chorus)  
Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me(You and Me)  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
Cuz I know, about her (loser), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies (How did I buy all those lies) , you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)

(Chorus)  
Get out (leave), right now  
It's the end of you and me (Hey yeah)  
It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone(You to be Gone),  
Cuz I know, about her (loser), and I wonder (Why),  
How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right (treat me right) but you was just a waste of time  
(Waste of time)  
Get Out (Leave)  
You and me  
It's Too Late (too late)  
You  
bout her (LOSER), (why)  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time."

By the time she finished the song icy cold tears ran down her cheeks. She walked off stage and Jack went back on. He started announcing the next performer when Axel stood and walked out of the club and was followed by Eddie.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called.

"Home." Axel said, he didn't even bother turning back. "Why did she do that?"

"Cause you broke her heart!" Eddie said it sounded more like shouting.

"What do you know!" Axel shouted finally turning back.

"I know plenty than you do, you went to Magness and you kissed her do you know there's a hole in her heart and it can't be replaced!" Eddie shouted

"Get a life!" Axel said and walked away.

"No, you hurt someone I care about I won't let you get away with it!" Eddie yelled and kicked Axel in the Back.

-meanwhile-

Lioness had won the talent show she now had to produce a C.D, she looked around the room but two people were missing Eddie and Axel she ran out side and heard some people shouting she ran over and couldn't believe what she saw.

-back outside-

Axel used Jo-lan and attacked Eddie blasting him into a dustbin but Eddie quickly recovered he aimed for Axel again but Axel hit him first Eddie then collapsed on the ground, Lioness had seen enough.

"What did you do?" she said in a low voice, there was a fire inside her waiting to uproar.

"He came at me first!" Axel said defensively "I swear!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed her tears ran down her soft face she ran to Eddie, his body was cold, she held on tight to his fingers. She felt in her pocket and brought out her cell phone, she quickly dialled 911 for an ambulance which soon arrived.

When in the hospital Eddie was said to have broken ribs and after 3 hours he came out of the theatre he was taken to the ward and was sleeping.

Lioness stood by his bed looking at his face, he was quite good looking she brushed a strand of hair out of his face she stroked his chin then went to sit on the chair and was soon asleep.

-next morning-

"Well hello there beautiful." Eddie called from his bed, Lioness quickly woke up and stood as if just remembering something.

"Oh my god Eddie I am so sorry!" she said in a panicky voice.

"Its not your fault, I just couldn't stand there and watch your heart get broken." he said.

"Oh Eddie you brave fool!" Lioness said and playfully hit his arm.

"Hey two can play that game!" he said and he got his pillow and hit her with it. After at least five minutes of that game they were interrupted by the doctor.

"It seems you are free to go home Mr Orlando." The doctor said and walked out. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lioness said she was admiring his face, but then his face turned to the door and there standing right there was…


	4. secrets

When Lioness set her eyes on him she thought she was going to scream! Can't a guy take a clue?

"Leave now." she said slowly.

"Lioness, Eddie I'm sorry for the way I acted I don't know why I did all that." Axel said in a soft voice.

Lioness shook her head "I don't think you understand any of this, Axel, a guy is in hospital because of you and you tell me you are sorry right?!" she said still in patience.

"Look just listen to me ok, I was thinking yesterday, I shouldn't have acted that way and you are one of my best friends, I can't bare to lose you" he said his eyes going slightly watery but not as watery as lionesses.

"I just can't believe you could do that Axe you hurt me so bad." she said tears falling down her cheek.

"Should I leave you guys alone" Eddie said finally.

"Oh Eddie don't worry I'll be leaving now." Axel said and turned to leave "meet you at home" he said before he left.

Lioness stared at him leave "come on Ed we gotta get going." She said and picked up his bags and they left the hospital.

-When they got home-

Lioness helped Eddie to his room. "You need to rest ok if you need help just call ok." she said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mummy" Eddie replied in a childish way and was payed with a light hit on the arm. "Later Ed" she said before she left.

She walked to her room where she saw Axel waiting. "What are you doing here?" she said lightly not looking at him.

"Look at me" he said and put his finger on her chin to lift her face up to him. "I miss you Li. Stop being like this please"

"I miss you too I really really do but." she said but Axel used his finger to stop her, he kissed her lovingly on the lips and when they broke the kiss he said "I love you"

"Axel no please." she said in fear.

"But Li you know with every inch I do!" he said with a little anger in his voice. "Come on Li I know you want to say it back."

"I do Axe, I do its just really complicated right! i wish you coould understand!" She said.

"Why? is there something I don't know about here?" he said suspiciously.

"I gotta go" she said quickly and slipped into her room.

-Later at night-

Lioness is in the kitchen making dinner but her mind was so absent to what she was doing that when Axel came in she didn't realise he had slipped his hands around her waist and was kissing her neck slowly. She shook when she realised what he was doing and quickly moved away from him.

"Axel what are you doing?" she said not looking him in the eye.

"Li what's wrong you always used to like me doing that." he said

"Axel just leave it alright!" she said angrily

'_what's wrong with lioness, why is she so uptight... jeez!" _Axel thought

"Lioness I want you to tell me what I did wrong right now!" he shouted

"its nothing Axel really." she said and kissed him quickly to stop him talking and it worked, he deepened the kiss and wound his arms around her waist and her hands found their way around his neck.

"Yo anyone here!" Shark said walking in the room in is normally laid back way "Oh sorry sorry" which made Lioness and Axel sprang apart.

"don't worry about it shark." Lioness said and quickly walked out of the room.

"What is up with her!" Axel said in and annoyed voice.

"I don't know you are going with her, aren't you?" Shark said.

"I am but she doesn't talk to me anymore ever since you know the Magness thing." Axel said sulking slightly.

"I guess she couldn't let it go." Shark said while raiding the fridge for food but he wasn't in luck.

"I think I'm gonna go and talk to her." Axel said and walked towards the door "oh and by the way King said you need to share rooms with Hawk again his pet frog and another little accident in Hawk's room."

"OH MAN!" Shark said in an alarmed tone.

As Axel approached Lioness' room he heard her on the phone.

"_You know I'm tied up right now, Caleb come on,… fine I'll meet you there but you can't be late or else I'll hate you for ever…no you know I can't hate you forever …. Ok I'll see you at 10 yeah its 8 now I'll see you later then bye."_

**Who is Caleb? Why is Lioness having mood swings? I need reviews to know if you guys like it so I can carry on so… review… review…review!!!!!**


	5. why can't you trust me?

"_You know I'm tied up right now, Caleb come on,… fine I'll meet you there but you can't be late or else I'll hate you for ever…no you know I can't hate you forever …. Ok I'll see you at 10 yeah its 8 now I'll see you later then bye."_

**BACK TO THE STORY**

_Who's Caleb? With this question Axel began to feel more and more angry._

Axel was so preoccupied in his thoughts he didn't hear Lioness coming out of her room.

"A-Axel w-w-hat are you doing here?" Lioness asked surprised at Axel

"Who's Caleb?" Axel shouted. "Lioness who the hell is Caleb?!" he slapped her across the face.

"Axel you…you slapped me.!" Lioness whispered tears falling out of her eyes then Axel saw something that surprised him the most in her eyes…pain.

"Li I'm sorry…I am so sorry" Axel begged

"How many times have I heard those words come out of your mouth!" With that she walked away from him into Eddie's room. As she walked into Eddie's room he could still hear her sobs, and then he heard Eddie trying to comfort her but obviously he had no luck because Lioness just walked out of his room and back into hers again. Axel heard rustling and Lioness was back out again. She was wearing a white tank top and khaki pants. Axel held her hand as she attempted to walk past him but he held her hand.

"Lioness please I'm so sorry." Axel begged once again.

"Axel…its…over!" she yelled and ran out of the aquatic centre.

She ran to a nearby park and sat on a bench hugging herself tightly. Her eyes were red and swollen she decided to call Caleb.

"H-hello Caleb I-I can't meet you tonight I just need sometime alone k" Lioness said her sobs obviously being heard by Caleb.

"What's wrong Cat." He asked sounding worried. Lioness was his friend and nothing more…they were practically born together and were inseparable…and that was it nothing more nothing less.

"it alright…I'll tell you later." and she hung up.

**Meanwhile in the Aquatic Centre**

"Axel what did you do now!" Eddie said with a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't do anything…really all I did was s…l…a…p Lioness" he mumbled.

"YOU WHAT!" Eddie nearly screamed. "AXEL you are such a dick!"

"I'm sorry!" Axel said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look I'll try and help you and her get back together but I'm not promising ok!" Eddie said taking pity on Axel's idiotic situation.

**Later in the Night**

30 minutes past midnight and Lioness still wasn't back Axel looked worriedly back out of his window but so nothing everything was calm except his heart. He lay back into his bed and slowly fell into restless sleep.

**In the morning**

Axel woke up, his eyes looked tired at his lack of sleep the night before. He went to the dining table to eat and saw Lioness sleeping on the couch in the living room. She looked so…tired and restless in her sleep…she suddenly opened her eyes….

"What?" She looked back at him, he moved away from where he was ..so she could get up.

"Lioness I know you hate me right now but what happened yesterday was a mistake I never meant to hurt you, you know I didn't mean to do what I did Lioness, please." Axel said pleadingly. "I don't want to lose you Catalina, I guess hearing your conversation with some guy on the phone, kinda made me kinda jealous I guess…I'm sorry."

"Do you know what you've done to me…can you believe what you put me through all the pain and sadness."

"Li I'm so sorry I was stupid, my feelings got the better of me, I am so so sorry. I know you may not take me back but I love you and love is being afraid to lose you." Axel said sadly

Lioness sighed "Axel trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met. I can't ever stop loving you because I love you too much but you….you hurt me so much…you can't even understand it…you may see it as just a slap across the face but to me it was like the trust I gave to you wasn't returned, you hurt me once before yet my trust and respect for you stayed the same but it wasn't likewise with you for some reason."

"Please just give me one more chance." Axel said giving Lioness the puppy dog eyes.

"I think the least we could do is give each other some space…I'm sorry" Lioness said and walked away.

**3 days Later**

The guys were all home in the living room bored Shark lying on half on the couch and on the ground staring at the ceiling, Hawk cleaning is room as he was a neat freak, Axel looking out of the window but Eddie and Lioness were in Lioness' room. Then suddenly music caught everyone's attention and they all walked towards Lioness' room, they saw Eddie playing drums and some guy playing piano and Lioness started singing with her eyes closed

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out_

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

When the song finished everyone stepped out of the room leaving Lioness and Axel alone.

"You were great." Axel said shyly.

"Thanks." Lioness replied not looking him in the eye.

"I miss us" Axel said

"Me too." was all his reply.

"Li please forgive me" Axel said

"I already have Axe I miss you…I love you…but what's a relationship without trust?"

"I'm sorry and just give me a chance and I will make all my wrongs to you right."

"Is that a promise?" Lioness raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"of course. I'm sorry."

"stop saying that and kiss me" Axel kissed Lioness passionately. Lioness wrapped her arms around him as somehow they ended up on her bed….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so you know what happens next anyway…plz tell me if you liked this chapter…review review review the guy playing piano is Caleb by the way... the next chapter is about Lioness inviting an old flame to stay with the team….but will unfortunate events happen between lioness and the old flame but how does Axel react. **


	6. bad timing

So here I was sitting, and well sitting in the lounge studying for my midterms on Thursday, I had 2 days to study for it. I had already wasted Monday so now; I had to start today, Tuesday. Axel and the rest of the guys had gone to get something for some 'special day'. I told Eddie to go and get Rey, my ex-boyfriend from the airport, he was coming from Brazil to stay a few weeks with the team. I know it looks bad but, he asked and I told him he could if he wanted to, and he wanted to. I guess it didn't help telling the team last night.

I was so deep in thought I didn't here the guys come in.

"Err Lioness?" King asked curiously making me jump and scream.

"What the hell!" I shouted. "I'm studying!"

"Okay then dude take a chill pill!" Laughed Shark. I rolled my eyes at them sarcastically, and took my books into my room dropping them on the bed carelessly and walking back to the guys.

"Okay so, how did you spend your day?" Axel said coming up behind me.

"Oh you know, studying for mid terms." I said kissing him as he held me from behind.

"OKAY! BREAK IT UP YOU 2!" Someone shouted from the door way, someone whose voice sounded very familiar.

"Rey!" I shouted running to him as he threw me up twirling me.

"Nessa!" he laughed, as I gave him a short kiss on the lips.

ATOM

"Okay what was that?" Shark asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Honestly I sure as hell would like to know." Axel growled.

"I'm sure it was nothing Ax-Man." King whispered comfortingly.

ATOM

"So how you been babe!" Rey asked.

"I've been good." I smiled, thinking of how he called me babe. "These are my friends." I said motioning to them "and this special man is well, my ex-boyfriend." I said biting my lip nervously.

"Good to meet you guys." Rey said with a short wave.

"You too." they replied. Then Eddie came and pulled me away into the hall.

"Okay what's the deal?" I asked.

"Yeah what is the deal? What was that kiss for?" He whispered.

"It was nothing!" I replied.

"And do you think the others saw it as that!" he said. I kept quiet. "Exactly!"

"So I made a mistake, you should know all about mistakes!" I snapped to him and walked back into the room, to see everyone laughing at one of Rey's jokes. They all looked happy.

"Lioness I was just telling them about the olden days." Rey called

"Really?" I asked "What about?"

"When we were still in the gang and we watched each other's back."

"Oh yeah, how is everyone?" I asked. Before I came to landmark City I was in a gang with a bunch of guys, it was like our clique. You know.

"They're cool, oh yeah remember when you and I used to fool around." he said simply.

"What?!" The guys said together, I slapped my forehead in disbelief.

"Was I not supposed to say?" Rey said.

'_Ya think'_

"But I guess it's out now." he said cheekily.

"Yeah Li, we'd love to see." Hawk said.

"Screw you." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Shark said. This was all a joke to them.

"Nothing. Well goodnight." I said turning on my heel and attempting to make my way out.

"But I just got here." Rey whined. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered things into my ear.

"Your point?" I said out loud

"Please." He started kissing my neck, I could feel my face burning up, I turned to Axel and if looks could kill Rey and I would be well dead now.

"No sorry midterms" I said and made my way to my room.

This so sucks and what was Eddie on about me kissing Rey this is so confu-oh God. That's what he was on about. Oh I'm such a screw up. I crawled into my bed and hugged the duvet closer to my body, is it me or do I feel really cold. My head is so dizzy and OMG! I'm gonna see my lunch in minus ten seconds. I ran out of my room frantically and into the toilet. When I finished my eyes were red and I felt shivery. I saw Axel's reflection in the bathroom mirror and the nauseating pain came back.

"Li what happened back there?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, what a way to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about, and you guys seem to have lots of history together." Axel said.

"Don't worry Rey was just fooling around, you know who I want to be with right now." I said and winked playfully at him.

"No, but out of curiosity is he good looking?" Axel said coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

I nodded my head and wriggled out of his grasp to clean my self up.

"Really that's good who is he then?." he said with a raised eyebrow. "So come on tell me."

I finished up and pulled him with me as we walked across to my room. "I feel a bit ill. So you might have to wait to know"

"Well how's about you let me be your doctor for the night?" he said seductively.

"Really, but you do you have the time?" I said and leaned on the door to open it.

"I always have the time, you're my special patient remember." he whispered into my ear.

"Well that's nice then." I said and next thing I knew my alarm was ringing for 10am and Axel was lying next to me like the little angel he his. (Not).I bit my lip while a reminisced on the events of what happened last night. I got up careful not to wake him and went to the bathroom.

In the middle of my shower, I heard the door open and I thought it was Axel so I said.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Same to you." he said, except it wasn't him it was Rey.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Oh whatever, like I haven't seen it all before!" he said.

"No get out, were not together anymore so it's not right." I sighed.

"Fine" he said collecting his things. When I was sure he was gone I got out of the shower and went to my room.

Axel was still sleeping when I got into my room. I placed a soft kiss on his cheek but then he turned his head and I kissed his lips.

"Morning beautiful." he said pulling me into bed with him.

"Morning to you too." I said trying to get out of bed but his hold on me was too strong so I settled back in.

"You do know we'll have to get out of here right?" I said staring into his clear blue eyes.

"Yeah but until then, I never want to leave you alone." he said smiling down at me or up at me. Whichever. (My life, my story :P)

"I really have to go now, I'm sorry." I said using all my strength this time and I was able to get free. "Oh yeah, you have morning breath, its really bad." I laughed. And got hit with a pillow. Ouch.

I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen leaving Axel behind in my room half naked, not exactly what anyone would expect to see. I ran back and called from the door way.

"Oh yeah. Get out!" I shouted and ducked another flying pillow.

When I went back to the kitchen Rey was the only one up.

He was smiling like such a freak, it was scary. I raised my eye-brow at him but he carried on.

"Don't say a word." I said and went to get my bike. I went to the mall where I was meant to be meeting Liza my cousin.

When I saw her she came and gave me a hug, it's been a long time since I seen her you know.

"What have you been up to then cuz." she asked.

"A lot actually with axel and all and guess what Rey's here in LC." I confessed.

"Really you never told me." she said lightly punching my arm. (Lightly but still painfully) "Li you don't look okay." She said after a few seconds of silence.

"You don't look so hot yourself!" I joked.

"HEY!" she shouted. "But seriously. Anything I need to know?"

"Err, well now that you say it, I think I've caught a stomach bug, I keep vomiting and my head keeps spinning." When I finished my medical report to Dr. Liza she looked deep in thought. I waved my hands in front her face but I got nothing.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

"Lioness from everything you've said I think you're-" I cut her off, it's not like I didn't know, I did. But I just couldn't bare to hear it from someone.

"Liza how's about you and me go shopping I mean we are in a shopping mall." I pointed out, but she wasn't buying it, she was seeing through my lame excuse.

"Lioness you can't hide from it eventually you have to come to terms with it." she said and stood to her feet startling me a little.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"No the question is where are 'we' going." she said and started dragging me to my feet and walking us towards the pharmacy.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Where else do you get tests from? D'uh!" she said and ran into the store before I could stop her, a few minutes later she same back and handed it to me, pushing me into the nearest toilet.

When I got in, I felt so awkward, I didn't want to know what it would say it's not like I don't know already, but I still did it anyway.

A few minutes later the answer came…

**It's so obvious what the answer is so I'm going to try and update faster…and by that I mean next year (joking) **

**I'll try and update by next week so…well R&R…plz **

**Peace.**

**Diamond-baby94**


	7. barefaced truths

Oh my God! This can't be happening. I sobbed uncontrollably and sank slowly to the ground, I couldn't be bothered to think how nasty the floor looked, and right now I couldn't be bothered to do anything right now. What seemed to be 10 years later I got up and walked out of the toilets and came face to face with Liza talking to the rest of the gang? I can't do this right now, it's too much. They looked up when they saw me but I walked in the other direction.

"Lioness wait up!" Axel shouted as with the others.

I don't know why but when I saw a mother holding a child I slowed down. I still carried on walking but the other had caught me up.

Axel slid his arm around my waist tried to kiss me but I struggled out of his grip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him through eyes full of tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said like I was a child and he was my father. He wiped my tears with his thumb but they just kept going, they just kept rolling down my cheeks.

"Everything." I whispered and pushed him away from me. The others had witnessed it all and looked quite shocked probably to see that I was crying or maybe because I treated Axel with such a coldness. I walked away from them towards the café and sat at an empty table deep in thought.

ATOM

"What the hell was that about?" King asked and scratched his head.

"Absolutely no idea." Axel sighed. During all this Liza's face was as white as snow.

"Liza are you alright?" Rey asked worriedly and put his arms around her.

"Oh my God!" she said repeatedly.

"Hey what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"I have to go, I have to go and find her!" she shouted. Eddie and Rey held on to her so she couldn't go.

"Why?" Axel questioned.

"Look I'll explain later but please let me go!" she pleaded. She finally broke free and ran in the direction Lioness went.

"Chicks" Shark said shrugging carelessly.

"You'll never get them!" Hawk said.

"Okay let's get out of here, people are starting to stare." Axel said.

He walked a little faster than the others, but Rey caught up with him.

"Axel don't worry about Lioness, she'll come round soon." Rey said patting Axel on the back. But Axel looked pretty pissed off.

"Well I guess you would know that, I mean you've known her longer than I have right." he said shaking his head and walking away from Rey.

"What's eating him?" The guys asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Rey sighed.

ATOM

"Cat?"

I kept thinking. I just didn't know what to do right now.

"CAT" Liza shouted making me jump.

"What?" I said slightly annoyed.

"I guess we know what it said." she sighed coming to sit next to me. I nodded my head and I could feel the tears come up behind my eyes. "Come here honey." she said pulling me into a warm embrace.

"What am I going to do Lizzie?" I cried over her shoulder.

"You really want my answer?" she said. Is she crying?

"Maybe." I sobbed.

"I don't know." she said. "Now look at what you're doing to me." she now sat facing me, I could see tears were about to fall from her eyes.

I laughed at the sight of her.

"Ooh she smiles." she joked.

"Really?" I dramatized.

"really." she said.

"So what am I going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Cat." she said and looked at her watch. "I am so sorry Cat but I really have to go."

"Where? You just came into town." I asked.

"I have a date." she smiled.

"Who With?" I said.

"Who do you think?" She grinned.

"Garrett. Wow" I said.

"Later honey and try not to think too much if not for you but for my little niece." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye say hi to Garrett for me." I called after her.

"I will." she shouted over her shoulder.

After she had gone I looked at my watch, it read 18:59. I had better get going before it gets late. I walked to the Aquatic centre because I needed to get my head around everything, it's all so hard and I can't control my emotions.

When I got in it was so quiet it was scary. Suddenly I heard Shark yell "oh man" and I knew they were home. Great. Fabulous. Need I say more?

It was dark so I could just sneak into my room without anyone knowing. But I was just an inch close to getting away with it but Eddie and Rey came along.

"Nessa I know that's you." Rey whispered.

"Li, come on say something." Eddie whispered.

I felt a hand touch my bosom and as I aimed to slap it off but before i could someone turned on the light switch.

Axel looked rather shocked, I guess, you would never expect to see your girlfriends ex touching her bosom.

"Well this is awkward." Rey said, grinning like the fool he was born to be.

I didn't help the situation by giggling either. I shook my head over and over again, that way I knew that if I kept giggling it might have stopped the tears, but it seemed my giggling slowly turned into sobs.

"Everything is so wrong." I whispered. "I should have been more careful. I should have known this would happen."

Axel finally spoke up and walked towards me. "Overlooking what just happened there and I'll think Rey wasn't trying to touch my girl up. And I'll say honey what's wrong." he puts his arm around me.

"Didn't you hear me, everything is." I whispered. "I should have been more careful Axe. Why wasn't I more careful?" I said looking deep in his eyes.

"Li, you can tell me anything, promise." he said planting a soft kiss on my neck, and started making his way upwards I was about to close my eyes when I saw Eddie and Rey were still there.

"Axel honey, w-we have com-p--any." I stuttered but he carried on.

"Go!" I whispered, and fanned them away.

Axel led me to his room and he carried on with his kisses, his lips felt so soft against my skin I began to give way and fell on the bed, he whispered things I couldn't quite catch but then he said the thing that hit me like cold water. 'What been go on with you?' I pulled him up (he's on top) so I could look him in the eye.

"What would you do if someone you think you love," I said "told you she was pregnant?"

He sucked in a breath and answered "I'm not getting what you are saying?" he rolled over on his side to face me.

"Axel." I sat up and looked down at him, I brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He looked like he'd just seen the dead. I looked away from him and tried to lighten the situation. "Well did it just get hot in here." I horridly put on my shirt and skirt but I couldn't find my bra so I gave up.

"Where are you going?" he asked finally. "I still have to ask you questions."

"Maybe another time." I smile and walked out of the room.

ATOM

Oh God, I thought we were careful. How could this happen. I noticed something poking me in the back and saw it was a black with white embroided bra. Its Lioness' she must have left it, it smells like her anyway.

I can't be a father; I really don't know what to do.

ATOM

Well he took the news very well. Not. I sat on the couch after I put a movie in the DVD player. My eyes were on the film but my mind wasn't.

"Is it any good?" Rey said sitting next to me.

"Rey what are you doing here?" I asked, but I couldn't really care less if he's ass was on fire.

"Couldn't sleep." he said.

"Oh right." I said.

After 5 minutes he spoke again.

"So what's been going on with you?" he asked.

"Why do you suddenly care, you never cared when we were together." I snapped. Oh God my emotions are running wild here. "I'm sorry"

"Its okay." he said "I know what you're going through."

"Oh you've been pregnant before then." I said brushing my hair with my hand. While Rey's mouth hung so loose it could be used as an elastic band.

"Catalina Carmenita Juanita Elizabeth Anna Leone." he said.

"No please not the full name mom. Please." I said sarcastically.

"No cut it out, you were never that irresponsible with me, why now?" he whispered disbelievingly.

"I don't know it was just one night" I said.

He sighed and I sighed, then he did it again and I did it again.

"Stop that now." he scolded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

We sat there till the end of the movie none of us uttered a word.

"I'm leaving"

**Gasp What! Lioness? Leaving? I need to sit down. Hehe.**

**Plz R&R by da way any1 can review now…bye for now guys, I can't say more coz my fingers are so tired from typing.**

**Bye.**


	8. oh how we've changed

"…leaving?"

"Yes Rey, going away hence the term: leaving" I stated

"So you're really going?" he said dumb-founded.

I nodded eagerly towards him.

"You are sure…" he confirmed, it was my turn to look down to what I had just been suggesting. "You're not are you?" he concluded.

"It sounded so much better in my head, Rey, it did." I argue.

"You didn't think it through." it wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"I guess not…" I muttered.

"Listen to your self Cat, did you even hear yourself, you want to raise this child alone without a father!"

"My mom managed it" I reasoned.

"How old are you?" he asked, it was more of a rhetorical question though but I still answered.

"18" I accounted.

"Look reason with me here Catalina, and stop being so damn cheeky! You don't even know where you are going, how are you to tell your family? Huh, did you think about that for one minute." he sneered

I shuddered at the thought of what my family's reaction to the news might have been.

"Look, I've chosen right and its either you're with me or not." I exclaimed.

"Well after hearing this I guess I'd have to be with you then." said a voice coming from the doorway, I couldn't see him but I knew it was him, he'd always been there for me.

"Fine I guess I'm with, but don't mean I like the idea though." Rey murmured.

"Eddie turn on the lights and get over here." I said and quickly shielded my eyes against the light but Rey was to slow and he yelped as the sudden change in lighting struck him.

"I'm sorry to have involved you guys into this," I whispered "it has nothing to do with you…" tears were coming from behind my eyes now but I made sure with great effort that it didn't escape.

"Aww, come here Li, no matter what we'll be here for you no matter what, you hear" Eddie said hugging me from behind and likewise with Rey but in the front. It was like a big bear hug but better.

"Erm guys…I'm kinda need fresh air…" I wheezed as it seemed to have been like 5 minutes.

"Oh! Sorry" they mumbled.

"Okay how about we go to bed and I'll wake up early and get everything set, huh." I said.

"When are you going?" Eddie asked.

"Tomorrow night" I said as I got up gathering my thoughts. "Now both of you up, up and into bed. NOW!"

"Fiiiggggnnnn" They bought groaned getting up from the sofa and stretching their muscles.

"Goodnight" I whispered to them, making my towards my room lightly, well light enough not to be heard. I got into my room eventually and quickly got out of my clothes slowly remembering I was missing something.

"Shit!" I coursed; I put on my oversized t-shirt and slowly crept down the hall stopping abruptly in front of Axel's door. I knocked lightly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes" his voice sounded strained from the other side of the bed. I slowly opened the door and poked my head through the small gap. The room dark but I could still see as clear as ice. I walked in and stood, leaning on the doorway my hands crossed across my chest.

"I left something here?" I asked my voice sounded hoarse and a little shaken.

"Erm yeah" he said getting up from his bed and handing the little piece of clothing back to me. His fingers brushed against mine and I looked up into his eyes but as we met I quickly turned on my heel. "Goodnight" I said over my shoulder, I turned my attention to the fact I needed to get into my room as I entered the room before I closed the door I heard him sigh and groan in defeat.

I laid down staring at the ceiling which seemed so plain and boring, back home in Brazil I had a ceiling which was digitally enhanced changing every now and then into anything I wished.

I eventually fell into dreamless slumber and woke up incredibly late the next morning. I called my mum to tell her about the situation leaving out the tiny little detail that the father may have been Axel, when she asked I told her 'she'll know when the time is right' I scoff at the thought.

After the call I carried on laying on my back still staring at the ceiling uselessly. "I muffled a scream with the nearest pillow I could find. I glanced at my alarm clock and quickly rushed out of bed when I saw it was 30 minutes past midday. I shook my head as I ran into the shower. I washed myself quickly before I hurriedly got changed into low hipsters and a t-shirt that said 'If you can read this then you are too close!' I looked at my reflection and smiled, I looked good. I walked into the front room and saw Rey and Axel having a match on the game-box. I walked out before I could be seen but apparently I wasn't quick enough.

"Nessa! Come join us!" he called his eyes still on the game.

"No its okay, I have to do something" I lied.

"Oh but please, the more the merrier!" he said.

"No Rey, I don't want to." I emphasized.

I walked out of the room to find the rest of the guys but they all seemed busy. So I went to the kitchen and fixed me so breakfast, which is supposed to be my lunch by the way.

As I finished up Axel walked in and vanished just as quickly. I sighed and looked at my stomach. Urgh! In a few moths time I'm going to be a fat, fat fatty.

I went to my room and got packed when everything was cleared I called Liza to tell her of my travelling arrangements.

"Hello" I said

"_Hey Cat, what's up and how's my little niece or nephew?" She said._

"Erm I'm-We're good, thanks." I began "So Erm listen I've decided to err go tonight."

"_Go where? What are you talking about?" she asked._

"I'm leaving, I think I told you before I'm going back to Brazil." I told her.

"_Argh! Oh my God…sorry Cat I didn't hear you some dog was about to write his name on me," she sighed. "So what did you say again?"_

"I said, I was going back to Brazil." I said.

"_Awww no." she groaned._

"What another dog?" I asked

"_No, not that I mean the fact that you're leaving dummy!" she said._

"Well yeah I am, but don't worry you can come and visit me anytime." I said.

"_Why would I want to visit you when my niece or nephews are going to be there." she laughed._

"Yeah right" I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

"I'm going to get Garret to arrange a flight for me but I made him promise not to tell the team where I'm going….so yeah." I concluded.

"_Okay then I guess you're set." _

"Yeah I guess I am."

"_Call me when you get there?" _

"I promise."

"_Bye…mwah" she giggled._

"Mmmmwwwwwaaahhhhh" I squealed into the phone. I shut it off and that night I wheeled my bags towards the door when luckily a very sleepy Shark came towards me.

"Where are you going Li?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No where Shark go back to sleep" I said

"What's with the bags?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm dropping bags off for a friend" I made up.

"Will you come back?" he asked looking so adorable.

"Erm yeah." I said.

"Okay…goodnight" he said and walked back to his room.

"Yeah goodnight" I said opening the door and shutting it as silently as I could. I leaned back on it sighing sadly. The note I left should explain it all.

The plane flight was quiet and long...very long.

As Lioness was on the plane the guys woke up and saw her note saying:

_Erm hi,_

_I know what you're thinking but it wasn't like that, I just need my space for now we may meet in the future and we may not either way I'll miss you all. Erm yeah. I don't think you'll find where I am as I went to a highly trusted person who I'm sure will not tell you where I am unless I'm hurt…which I doubt I will be. But well yeah I'm sorry about this, I really am._

Yours sincerely

Catalina

"What!" that was all they could say.

"Why would she do this?" The asked in complete unison.

"Shut up." Axel whispered. "Just SHUT THE FUCK UP" he stormed to his room and sat on his bed holding his hands to his head silent tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He shook his head and looked around the room when he saw a note on the window sill, held down by the necklace he had given her for her last birthday.

_Axel,_

_I didn't think it was right of me to leave without a word of goodbye. I've got to tell you this though. _

_I had to go my own way. I bet you're thinking 'what about us, what about everything we've been through' but I've got to say 'but what about trust.' 'You know I never wanted to hurt you' 'what about me what am I supposed to do' well 'I gotta leave but I'll miss you' _

_I'm sorry xxx_

_Love Cat_

He threw the letter into the nearest thrashcan, and then rushed to get it back.

----------------------------4 years later---------------------------

"Baby are you home?" I shouted up towards the stairs.

"Yeah babe" He called "You wanna come up?"

"Why what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh come on Cat?" he pleaded

"Fine" I sighed. I started my way up the stairs and screamed as I was whirled around my two very strong arms. "Casey!" I squealed in delight. Oh yeah. Casey is my new boyfriend well he as been for like 3 years now well like a month after the twins were born. Yeah believe it or not I had twins. I would have settled for one you know. I will never forget the day.

Flashback

"PUSH!" the doctor shouted.

"Well if you thought it was so frigging easy to why don't you do it!" I shouted.

"Come on 1 more" he shouted back.

I pushed one last time with all the might I had left and then guess what.

"Oh my!" he said.

"What is there a problem?" I said with harsh breathing.

"There another one" he said

"You what!" I screamed.

"Come on just push the sooner you get these two out the better" he said, so I did after like 4 hours in labour I did it.

They were beautiful, a boy and a girl. I named them Andrew and Rebecca.

End Flashback

"Come on Cat we have to get going." Casey said "You're keeping us"

I screamed and lightly hit his arm. "Me!"

He carried me bridal style and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck, he dropped my roughly onto the front seat of the 4x4 but I pulled him along with me into a kiss…a very passionate kiss.

We arrived at the night club an hour later as the mansion was far away from the centre of the city. Oh yeah by the way also after the twins were born Mum got retired and I had to take over the family business as none of my brothers wanted it. I moved into the Leone mansion and mum had to move to a home, I was reluctant to having it done but I still did it. Nani, my grandmother had moved into the rainforest to be one with nature again but she still occasionally visited which I love her for.

The music was loud and everyone was dancing and moving along with the music. Liza said she would meet us here then she would leave with us to come and spend Christmas. We saw her in the corner talking to a guy with hair cut short a red shirt and as you came closer you could see he was on a wheelchair.

"Garrett!" I said and ran over to him pulling him into a hug.

"Wow Lioness." he said giving me a look over "You're in great shape I would never even know you had a baby, you look exactly like before except better I mean-" he was cut off by Liza clearing her throat obviously to shut him up.

"Okay I get it thank you." I said rolling my eyes "and you've met Casey."

"Definitely" he said and exchanged a 'handshake' with Casey.

"Okay since we're done here we actually need to get on the dance floor." I said "Come on Case" I said pulling him on the dance floor, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

----------------------------------With Liza and Garrett------------------------------

"Oh god she'll kill me! Garrett how could you?"Liza whined in defeat.

"Look I don't know how they tracked me here, I'm sorry" he said. He looked towards the door and saw what he was looking for.

"Quickly Liza go and get them before Lioness sees them" he hurriedly said.

Liza went to the group and brought them to the corner where Garrett was patiently waiting.

"Yo Garrett my man" Shark greeted while the otheres mumbled their hellos.

"Hey guys and girls." Garrett greeted. By the way the guys had all gotten themselves their own girlfriends, Shark with Daisy, King with Bianca, Hawk with Shelly and Axel with Kim.

"Hey"

"This club is really good" said Bianca.

"Yeah" Daisy said giggling.

"Those two are really hitting it off" Kim said pointing to the couple who were making out on the dance floor.

The group all looked to see Lioness and Casey going at it and people were starting to stare.

"Okay, that's it" Liza said getting up from her seat and walking towards the dirty dancers.

"Break it up you to!" Liza said pulling them apart them both groaning unhappily. When she looked at their faces she grinned, it was priceless.

"What's your problem" Lioness gasped out.

"Just the fact that you guys were gonna get going if you know what i mean, was actually starting to freak us out." she said with a winning smirk.

"Grrr" Lioness groaned "I totally need a drink."

"No no no, you know what happens when you drink" Casey cautioned.

"Nothing happens to me you worry wart!" Lioness said and stomped off to the bar.

"Fine!" Casey shouted after her. "I'm not going to clean up your messes though!"

"Come on lets mingle" Liza said linking arms with him and pulling him towards their table.

Casey upon sitting began to talk to the group, introducing himself and telling them jokes e.t.c. He didn't notice the fact that Axel was staring daggers at him.

After what seemed to be a year but it was actually 30 minutes Lioness came hips swaying, heels clicking and feeling very light headed.

"Hey guys wha-" she said until she noticed who she was talking to. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she immediately collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

**No one's POV.**

Casey snuck in to the room where he and Lioness shared. It was three in the afternoon and she was still asleep, luckily today was Saturday and she didn't have to go to work. He slowly drew the curtains letting the sun hit her smack-dab-in the face. She risked a flutter of an eyelid but then resumed sleeping. He looked thoughtful for a minute but then a light bulb went off in his head.

"OhmyGod! The TWINS!" he exclaimed. With that she jumped off the bed landing squarely on the floor.

"What! When! Where!" she shouted. Then she saw the look on Casey face and stamped on her feet. Bastard. Sulking out the door, in her nightie. A green vest and white boxer shorts. She went to check the twins, but they weren't there which got her heart pumping a little but then checking on the time she thought 'they must be up already'. She suppressed a sigh as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she filled a glass with water and checked the cupboards for some aspirin. Finished with that as she was about to pass the lounge room Casey came and steered her away.

"Baby I need to tell you something." Casey stuttered. Lioness gave him a quizzical look. "See erm, don't you remember anything from last night?"

"Erm, I dunno, should I?" she replied, with question.

"Well, okay well erm, see Garrett and Liza are here, remember they said they'd come." Casey said. Lioness walked towards the lounge room.

"Oh good, I need to ask her something, coz I had the weird-" she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening in shock. The heat slowly rushed to her face when she realised what she was wearing, not being one to show her shame stood with her hands on her hips. Everyone in the room turned towards her, when she realised she knew four of those people and they were the ones she ran away from she closed her eyes and suppressed another sigh. '_This is going to be a long day_' she thought, placing a smile on her face waited for some kind of greeting from anyone.

"Lioness" Liza started, finding it suddenly hard to talk when she saw the glare Lioness was giving her. Luckily Garrett decided to come to her rescue.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yep." she said and walked further into the room.

"Well you remember Hawk, King, Shark and Axel." Garrett said.

"How could I forget" she mumbles. "Yeah I do, it's nice to see you guys again." she said, another fake smile.

"You too Li" King said silently.

"Yeah" everyone mumbled. Except Axel and the girls.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Catalina" she said to the girls, who were all watching the interaction.

"Oh! Yeah I'm Bianca, this is Kim, Daisy and Shelly, we're their girlfriends and erm, and it's nice to finally meet you." Bianca said.

"Oh you too." Lioness replied. "Have you met the twins?" Lioness asked.

"Oh yeah! They are so adorable!" Shelly said.

"Rebecca looks just like you." Kim said joining into the conversation.

"I should hope so." laughed Lioness, the other girls joined in too. "Well, it's very to meet you and it was very nice seeing you guys again, I have to go and look for the gruesome twosome. So see ya!" As she reached the door Casey called behind her.

"They're with Carla."

"Oh thank you, now I have to go check if she's eaten them yet!" she said before walking out of the room.

"Carla's a tiger. Female don't worry, she's Lioness' pet." Casey said, shuddering from a memory.

**-With Lioness-**

"Hey babies!" Lioness greeted. Opening her arms for the twins to run into.

"Mommy!" they giggled.

"Did you guys sleep well?" she asked.

"Uh huh, we did, when we woke up you was snoring!" Rebecca giggled.

"Hey! I do not!" Lioness shouted.

"Do too!" they shouted pushing away from her and ran into the house.

"Get back here!" she shouted after them.

They ran into the lounge room hiding behind Axel. 'Of all the people' she thought.

"I'm sure what they did wasn't that bad." he said looking very amused.

"You have no idea." she mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "You can't hide forever guys, you know that, and when you least expect it, well we'll just wait and see then. Adeus." she allowed a devious grin before she left the climbed the stairs Carla lurked behind her.

**-In the lounge- **

"Is mommy upset?" Andrew asked.

"Oh honey no she's not, she's just taking the pis-mickey." Liza said hugging the two, and shooting an apologetic glance at the occupants in the room.

"Yeah, she is." Casey said. "Hey do you want to go out right now?" he asked everyone in the room.

"Erm, where to?" Hawk asked.

"The mall." Casey said.

"Oh no, not me." Axel said.

"Me neither." King said.

"Count us out!" Shark said for both him and Hawk.

"Of course." Casey said with a smile. "So that leaves, Garrett, Liza and your girlfriends and the twins."

"Yup but what about Lioness?" King asked.

"She's going out later with a few friends so she can't go." Casey said.

"Oh okay." King said.

"Well I'll go tell her we're living." Casey said running out of the room to catch up with Lioness. "Hey baby!" they heard him say. "We're going out so take care and erm yeah bye!" he came back downstairs. "Run! Run! Run!" hurrying everyone out of the room. (A: N everyone except the guys, duh! (Sorry))

**-1 hour later-**

Lioness came back downstairs dressed in a flurry **(A: N dunno how to spell that.) **white miniskirt and a tight form fitting top. She walked into the lounge room which was empty at the time and called her best friend Jodie, asking her to come and visit. A few minutes later Jodie pressed the door bell. And the games began.

"So what's going on between you and Casey then?" Jodie asked.

"Nothing, it's actually going great. Well it was until he bloody invited people into the house for God knows how long and neglected to mention it, but I don't blame him I blame freaking Liza!" Lioness snarled.

"What wait who..?" Jodie asked, and eye narrowing in curiosity.

"Couple of guys and their-" Lioness said and spat out the last word "girlfriends"

"Sounds like you don't want them here?" Jodie asked.

"Damn right! Do want a beer?" Lioness said rising from her seat.

"Have you ever known me to reject one?"

"Of course not, 'cause you're a pig!" Lioness chuckled towards the kitchen. She returned with the drinks and the conversation was back on.

"So like how are the twins?" she asked.

"Very good, I think I scared the shit out of them this morning." Lioness laughed and put the beer mouth to her own. "Do you have a pack?"

"Of cigarettes?" Jodie asked inquisitively.

"No, of wolves! Of course cigarettes you doof!" she said.

"Fine here!" Jodie said handing Lioness one from a brand new pack. "I thought you were quitting."

"I know but, only once in a while wouldn't hurt and plus no one around anyway." she said, her back towards the door so she couldn't see what had caught Jodie's attention.

"Sure about that?" Shark said behind her along with the rest of the guys who were glaring down on her.

"Oh man!" she hissed. "hello, how you doin'." she said embarrassingly. "She put me up to it!" Jodie started to sound like a duck that couldn't swim when Lioness shoved the cigarette into her mouth. "I have kids; I will not be a part of such inappropriate behaviour, no matter what kind of chicken you call me!"

"Lioness!" Jodie shouted, and then looked at the guys "I never forced her, she asked me for one."

"We know, we heard." Hawk said coming to join them in seating, slowly followed by the guys.

"Could you put that out please?" Hawk said. "Thank you."

"Oh meu Deus são tão bonitos!" _Oh my God they are so cute! _Jodie said.

"Ewww, you're married!" Lioness exclaimed much to Jodie's displeasure.

"Eu deio-o!" _I hate you_! Jodie shouted.

"I love you too!" Lioness laughed. "I'll be right back, need to go check on something, so erm guys this is Jodie, Jodie these are the guys!" she hurried out of the room to check on Carla.

"Hey girl, how's your day been…?"

"So Lioness came back from some place called Landmark city or something right, and she's glowing and looking better than ever right. So she comes and visits little old me and we get to catch up, I tell her about my marriage and she doesn't tell me 'oh you know I'm having a baby, but the father rejected it so yeah, that's my life' she was so damn secretive, still bloody is, -" Jodie said.

"And you still can't learn to close that big mouth o' yours but I'm not complaining!" Lioness snapped.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Hater!"

"Prostitute!"

"Hey that hit below the belt!" Jodie shouted. A few seconds later they burst out laughing. The guys watching in awe during the interaction not daring to speak.

"anyway right, so like four months into her pregnancy she starts wearing baggy clothes and stops going to the gym, and she didn't even get bloody fat, well except for the stomach." during this Lioness sipped her beer and listened to the rubbish coming out of Jodie's mouth. "So I finally noticed when she started touching her stomach subconsciously and then I made her pull her top up and there it was, it was bloody humongous!"

"It wasn't!" Lioness shouted.

"Shut up, then anyway 5 months later we find they're twins, that's when Lioness finally broke down and it wasn't pretty, neither."

"Okay that's enough Jodie, thank you for telling them my life story, right I appreciate it." Lioness growled.

"Sorry."

"Sure sure whatever." Lioness said.

A car pulled up the driveway, and a few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's Rey, erm, why don't you tell him I go to the party some other time." Lioness whispered.

"Li, you don't have to do that! I'm sorry okay! I won't say anything about you to anyone else, promise." Jodie pleaded.

"Nah, I need to get some things sorted out here anyway. Go on have fun. Come on I'll walk you out." Lioness said leaving no more room for argument. Jodie got up reluctantly and walked towards the door but only after giving a short wave to the boys. Lioness slipped after her and opened the big front door and shut it after her. She sighed as she walked back into the lounge where the boys were waiting patiently, probably for an explanation.

"Erm I guess I owe you guys an explanation." she said silently

"Where do you want to start?" King asked.

"Erm from the beginning I guess."

"Seems logical." Hawk said.

"Okay, basically I have two kids now, no, their not Casey's. I left Landmark city because I was pregnant and when I told the father he, erm, didn't know what to say. That's quite sad because he usually knows what to say." Lioness said bitterly.

"Now hold on one minute." Axel started.

"See what I mean. Well anyway he just stared at me like 'what the Fuck!' So I thought you know what 'I can't handle this.' So I left, and no I'm not pinning this on Axel, no, definitely not pinning it on him, I guess I just couldn't handle it and I packed up and left."

"So those suitcases I saw you carrying and I asked where you were going and you said they were for a friend, they weren't were they?" Shark asked.

"Oh come on Shark!" The guys hissed.

"No they weren't." Lioness said replying to the 'world's most stupid question' "I'm really sorry guys; I guess I should have told you, all of you."

The silence after that was chilling and the air thick.

"I for one forgive you." King said.

"Me too." Shark said.

"Yeah same here." Hawk said.

They all looked at Axel to see what he was going to say.

"So those are my kids?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Axel said. "I'm sorry for not being there and am sorry for looking at you like a fish out of water, I should have told you how I felt."

"It's …okay" her voice was trailing off but she couldn't help it. She quickly wiped her eyes from the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Li don't cry." Hawk said cradling her in his arms.

"I'm not, it's this bloody mascara!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah sure."

"It is" she laughed.

"So Li, erm do you forgive me..?" Axel asked gingerly.

"Of course, I can't stay mad at anyone." Lioness said and went to sit by him.

"You don't mind if I get to know them do you?" Axel asked.

"Definitely, I wouldn't have it any other way!" She said. Nudging him lightly, he nudged harder, she nudged back, and he nudged even harder throwing her off the couch.

"Hey you didn't have to do it so hard!" she shouted. And he laughed, she laughed, everyone in the room laughed.

**A: N - **

**Guys well I finally got round to getting this done. I hoped you like it. **

**If you think I should leave it here, say so, if you think I need to get Ax and Li togeva then say so…buh anyhow get back to me…fank oooooooooooo. Adeus means bye...by the way.**


End file.
